Vehicles, such as cars, may include an airbag module and a HVAC unit. The airbag module and HVAC unit may be at least partially covered by an instrument panel assembly. The instrument panel assembly separates a vehicle passenger compartment from some vehicle inner components, such as the airbag module and HVAC unit.